


Heaven’s Just a Sin Away

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, F/M, GFY, It's a little twisted, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devil’s got me now oh-oh gone and got me now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven’s Just a Sin Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).



> Written for the incomparable [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/)**velvetwhip** , in honor of her third anniversary as a fan fiction writer. This isn’t nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but it’s all the muse would give me. I hope you enjoy it, dearheart.
> 
> The inspiration for this came from the song; [Heaven’s Just a Sin Away](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0ZK1DvTBpw) by The Kendalls. As an aside, may I just say how creepy this song is when you think about the fact that it's a father/daughter duo singing it? This is un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 6-19-07.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Angel, it was very simple: do what he’d done the last time and he’d be free again. The only change would be that it wouldn’t be Buffy he slept with; it would be Willow. It seemed only right to his fractured mind that the one who’d brought him back would be the one to set him free again.

He sighed dreamily at the thought of going back to Heaven. No more pain, no more guilt, no more arguing with the demon, and wrestling it for control. He made his plans carefully, following the little redhead and studying her like he hadn’t taken the time to do before. She really was an interesting little thing, so hungry for contact and approval, so eager and willing to learn. Oh, the things he could teach her. He rather hoped it would take more than one time so that he would have the chance to broaden her education.

When he deemed the time right Angel took her with the help of his childe, Spike. Unfortunately, Xander got in the way, but Angel left him to Spike’s tender mercies. As the Brit had pointed out, Angel had already given the boy to him; it had just taken him a while to collect.

As Angel brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Willow’s sleeping face, a song he’d heard years ago came back to him. He giggled to himself as he thought how appropriate it was. When Willow started to stir he began to sing softly.

“Heaven’s just a sin away oh-oh just a sin away…”

-30-  



End file.
